A Special Night
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: It would be a night to remember, a night for them, and them only. SoundwaveXOC


**Hey everyone! I've decided that I'll do a few short one-shot stories before I update my other stories. Its kind of like a short break, sort of. Some of the stories will have my Ocs in it, others completely new Ocs of mine, ect. Anyways, since as of late I can't seem to get Soundwave out of my head, this one will be about him and my Oc Charm. Also, the one shots are going to be random events, and don't really have to go along with the story they're in.**

**And as for Soundwave's alt mode in this story, I was looking up different car types, and the Hummer just seemed like the only kind of car that would fit Soundwave perfectly, well, in my opinion anyways. And ol 'Wave might be OC-ish in this too.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charm and her cassettes.**

"So, you ready for your date tonight?" Sky asked Charm as she, Star, Techno, and Shocker helped their creator get all polished up and nice for tonight. Charm retracted her visor, and looked down at the light blue, black, and white cassette.

"Well, to be honest, I'm...kind of nervous." Charm said, a slight blush forming on her face. Sky giggled.

"Aw, there's no reason to be nervous Charm!" Sky said with a cheery voice. "Tonight is gona be fine, nothing will go wrong!" Shocker looked at his sister, frowning.

"You do know that you just jinxed C-girl, right?" Shocker said dryly. Sky rolled her optics.

"Pfft, I don't believe in that slag." She said, arms crossed over her chest in a slightly anoyed stance. Shocker shrugged.

"Fine, fine, don't believe in the truth." Techno let out a sigh, starting to get a headache from their bickering.

"Will you two just shut the frack up already?"

"Aw, are we getting on music-boy's nerves? Oh, so sad..." Sky snickered. Techno growled, narrowing his optics at his sister.

"You are askin for an aft kicking!"

"ENOUGH!" Star then yelled, this silencing her three siblings.

_'Thank you.'_ Charm said to Star through their special link. Star smiled.

_'No prob Charm. Hey, you're not the only one whose nerves they bug.'_

Charm checked on her internal clock, which said it was around close to 8:00PM. Letting out a nervous sigh, the femme waited for her date to arrive. He said he would arrive there at 8:00 sharp, and it was almost said time. This was her first date she actually ever had, since all the mechs that asked her out before she turned down, them not really her taste, and that they were all pervs. Charm was sitting on a hill top, hugging her knees to her chest, wings folded against her back. A a human city was nearby, but not too close for them to be noticed. He said that the humans would be doing some sort of show featuring what they called fireworks. At hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle, she looked over at a coming dark blue and grey Hummer drive up. The femme smiled, knowing exactly who that was.

Soundwave.

Said mech transformed into his bipedal mode, and walked over to Charm, his red visor glowing in the night, giving him a dangerous aurora, but Charm wasn't effected by this at all. Charm stood up, then without thinking she piratically pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a welcoming affectionate hug.

"I'd knew you come." She said just above a whisper, and nuzzled his neck. No one ever got to see this side of Charm, except for her cassettes and Soundwave. The Decepticon returned the embrace, wrapping his own arms around her, a rare grin formed on his face behind his face-mask.

"I would never dissapoint you." He replied, his usual monoton voice replaced by a caring, gentle one. The two then broke apart, and Charm asked Soundwave a question that she needed an answer to.

"Though, what exactly are 'fireworks'?" She asked, head tilted slightly to the side in a curious manner. The blue mech didn't say anything, but instead pointed up to the sky behind Charm. The femme turned around, and felt her optics widen behind her visor in awe at the sight before her. About a mile or so away, many various humans were launching rockets into the air, which exploded into a array of colors and shapes. She stood there mesmerized by the display, having never seen anything like it before in her life.

"Primus...they're...they're beautiful..." The femme said in complete awe. Nearby, a lake glittered with the reflection of the dazzling lights, seeming as if the lake were filled with thousands of gems, and over the horizon the moon was starting to rise, glowing in all its mysterious wonder. "Soundwave...this is..." Charm was speechless of what to say. No words could describe what she was feeling. But the communications officer seemed to know, and he wrapped his arms around Charm's waist, holding her close against his body. The femme let out a content sigh, and leaned her head against his chest, relaxing in his hold as the two watched the spectacular display before them.

After the fireworks were over and done with in a matter of a few hours, Soundwave and Charm stayed where they were, neither wanting to move. Soundwave was leaning his back against a large boulder, while the love of his life rested up against him, one had resting on his chest over his spark. The blue mech had one of his arms wrapped around Charm, both of them savoring the moment of peace. The time was midnight, and both knew they had to get back to their bases, else their leaders begin to get suspicious of their whereabouts. Letting out a sigh, Charm made a motion to get up, but couldn't, Soundwave's arm now holding her firmly against himself. He didn't want to let her go just yet.

Charm let out another sigh. "I know that neither of us wants tonight to end, but we need to get going. Its...ohhh...that feels heavenly..." Charm then purred the last part, since the blue mech was running his other hand along her very sensitive wings, knowing the full effect it was having on her. He then retracted his face mask and visor, revealing the mischievous look he had. Then he started to run his hand down along the side of her stomach, this sending shivers of pleasure throughout the femme. "S-soundwave..." She was starting to loose herself now, her control over herself weaking with each stroke he did.

She couldn't take it any longer, but Soundwave already beat her to it. He closed the distance between themselves, and kissed her full on the lips, letting out a low, pleased growl. Charm instantly gave in, and returned the kiss with a firey passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. She ran her hand across his chest, mentally smirking as she felt him shudder from the sensation, his spark pulsing a million beats an hour, calling out to Charm's spark, in turn, making her spark pulse faster, wanting so desperately to bond. Her spark chamber opened the same time Soundwave's did, neither able to control their actions. Soundwave then made it so that he was now on top of Charm, and with another passionate kiss, pressed his spark to hers. Both mech and femme cried and roared out in pleasure, yelling out the others name as they spark bonded under the full moon.

Tonight, would be a night to remember forever. This night was theirs and theirs alone, and would always be.

**Review and tell me what ya thought of it!**


End file.
